More and more sensitive and private information is stored in computers and portable devices, such as PDAs and mobile phones. The information must be secured, e.g. using password, logging information etc.
Many devices employ touch screen technology. For example, a user may be able to enter data on a display by pressing displayed keys for entering password or making patterns for authentication.
While current systems do exist for entering a predetermined pattern for authentication purpose, these systems operate in two dimensions, which may reduce security options.